True feelings never lie
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: What happens when Grissom wants to send Sara and Warrick to a conference in San Francisco, this doesn't come at a worst time for Warrick as he's going through martial problems. Sara and Warrick spend 5 days together and realise they really like each other
1. Chapter 1

A/N - You may notice that I removed this story and are now re posting it, but to be honest I wasn't happy with the spelling and grammer mistakes so I've solved them and I'm also sorry to many reviewers but hehe you have to review all over again. (PLEASE!!!!!!)

Disclaimer- I don't own CSI but I do own the idea for this story

All errors are mine sorry feel free to shoot me if you must.

Intro

What happens when Grissom sends Sara and Warrick away to a conference in San Francisco? Warrick and Tina are having martial problems and the trip makes these problems worse. Warrick and Sara have feelings for each other, could a 5 day conference change the way they feel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thursday 23rd August 2007 - 7am

It was the end of shift and Warrick stood in the locker room taking to Tina on his cell, at the same time Sara walked into the locker room saw Warrick's distress and quietly went to retrieve her bag and purse from her locker. Warrick greeted Sara with the nod of his head and held is hand up in a motion for Sara to stay.

"Hey" whispered Sara "you want me to pick you up later or you come to mine"

Warrick nodded at Sara silently groaned and continued to talk to Tina.

"Tina look it's getting late and I really need to come home and get ready" explained Warrick "we leave in a few hours"

Warrick quickly moved his cell away from his ear and when it felt safe to do so returned it to his ear. Sara smiled at Warrick's discomfort and watched patiently for the rest of the conversation.

"Yes I said we" snapped Warrick "look Tina I've got to go see you soon"

Warrick finished the call and looked directly at a grinning Sara.

"Trouble in paradise" asked Sara

"Something like that" sighed Warrick "ok so you come to me, might as well take your car"

"Ok then" grinned Sara "Warrick try and sort out whatever is bothering Tina, you deserve each other"

Sara looked away on her last word and it didn't go un noticed by Warrick either, truth be told Warrick regretted getting married to Tina and wished he had had gotten the balls to ask someone else instead. After a few seconds of silence and staring it was Warrick who broke the silence.

"It's highly unlikely" Warrick said grinning "ironically she thinks I'm going with Catherine"

"Well she will be surprised" grinned Sara "especially when I pull into your driveway"

"Tina likes you" remarked Warrick "but with the way she is at the moment that could soon change"

"No loss there my friend" Sara remarked "as long as I have you, that's all I need"

"Sorry Sara say that again" shuttered Warrick

"I said...oh" Sara gasped and turned away "I didn't mean it that way, I meant as friends"

Warrick walked over to a mumbling Sara put his hands on her shoulders and brought Sara into a hug.

"Don't panic Sara" said Warrick "I knew what you meant, now go home and get some sleep"

"What even if it's a catnap" remarked Sara into Warrick's chest "I'll just drink 10 gallons of coffee instead"

"Have it your way" grinned Warrick "right best go home and sort out the wife"

"Ok see you in 1hr 55mins and 32secs" Sara smiled looking at her watch" go Warrick or Tina will never let you out"

Warrick took one last at Sara and walked out the locker room, Sara watched as Warrick walked out of the building and then made her exit to drink lots of coffee, pack her bag and fill up the car with gas. Sara was looking forward to spending 5 days with Warrick alone, even if he was having problems at home Sara was going to enjoy herself and didn't care what she did while there.

TBC

00000000000000000000000000000000

Once again sorry for making you all review again but hopefully it will be a little better around this time. (I hope).


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday 23rd August 2007 - 9.03am

Being over an hour late surely wasn't going to cause severe problems, was it? How wrong was Sara with having drank four mugs of coffee Sara still managed to fall to sleep on her couch, if it wasn't for falling face first onto the floor Sara may have realised she was late in picking up Warrick.

Sara eventually pulled into Warrick's driveway and instantly heard Tina shouting at Warrick, who was only stood in a pair of shorts and nothing else. Sara was trying to focus on getting into the driveway without damaging the car or Warrick's mail box. Various items were being thrown out of the bedroom directed towards Warrick; Sara thought to herself what possibly could have set Tina off like this.

Sara reluctantly got out of her car and walked towards, yet again a very distress Warrick

"Oh hey Sara" Warrick said "umm just give me a sec"

"Sure, sorry I'm late" apologised Sara "what's gotten into her"

Suddenly a shoe came flying out of the window and hit Sara square on top of the head, the initial shock made Sara tumble backwards.

"Ouch god dam it" shouted Sara "jeez I'm getting back in the car where it's safe"

"Tina apologise this instant" snapped Warrick "you don't go around throwing things at my colleagues"

"Warrick you go with that bitch and were over" screamed Tina "I hope you enjoy your living arrangements while you're away"

Sara was now stood up and was just about to get into her car when she heard Tina's comment.

"What the hell did she mean by that" remarked Sara "is this why I have a bump on my head and other places"

"You haven't read our tickets for the hotel" asked Warrick "maybe you should take a look, while I gather up my stuff and maybe put a shirt on"

Sara took one look at the bedroom window and then at Warrick's bare chest, before she knew it Tina was in front of her and about to hit her

"You think you can have my husband" screamed Tina "you're just as bad as the tart Catherine Willows"

"Holy crap" exclaimed Sara dodging Tina's fist "hold on wait a minute, I'm not interested in your husband (if only that were true Sara thought) "we are work colleagues going to a conference and as for the hotel tickets, I'll just sleep in the car"

"Warrick I repeat my last statement" snarled Tina looking at Sara "If you go with that bitch were over"

Warrick took one look at Tina and then at Sara and with all his clothes in his arms he turned back to Tina and said.

"Well Tina I'm going" grinned Warrick "and Sara you will not sleep in the car, I'm sure there will be a couch in the room, or we will have to share the bed"

"You bitch" screamed Tina lunging towards Sara and grabbing a fist full of her hair "you think you're so great, well news flash you're nothing"

"Well Tina Sara's something to me" Warrick grinned pulled Sara away from Tina's grasp and helped her into her car "you know one thing Tina, at least Sara doesn't want me for one thing"

"Oh really and what would that be" snarled Tina "It's not your money"

"It could quite possibly be his body" said Sara calmly "hey if he wasn't married to you, heck he would have many a lady after him"

"Oh honestly" sighed Warrick "don't worry about me Tina, I'll figure somewhere to live"

Warrick turned to Sara grinned and then stuck his head out of the window and screamed to Tina

"San Francisco here we come" Warrick said looking back towards Tina "and good bye to bad rubbish"

Tina took one last look at the back of Sara's car and was completely gobsmacked, Tina ran into the house closed all the windows and doors, quickly left a message at work and headed towards her own car and quickly followed Sara's car, Tina wasn't going to let Warrick go that easily as far as Tina was concerned Sara Sidle was going to have a fight on her hands and it wasn't going to be pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

After losing Sara's car Tina continued towards San Francisco, I mean how hard was it going to be to find a hotel that had several CSI's within it, not as hard as one may think. Meanwhile in Sara's car Warrick's stomach groaned and Sara looked at Warrick and then laughed.

"Please tell me your hungry" giggled Sara "and I'm not going to be gassed"

"I'm hungry I didn't get around to eating" Warrick sighed and looked out the front window "hey your lucky I managed to put some shorts on"

"You know I could have done without that bit of info" grinned Sara "there is a bag of cheese puffs on the back seat they are yours if you can reach"

"Ooh a challenge" exclaimed Warrick "watch this"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Warrick unbuckled his seat belt and lent over his seat trying to reach the cheese puffs, he was slightly out of reach and the only way to reach was to move closer to Sara and have his butt near her face. Sara turned around to see how Warrick was getting on and ended up looking directly into his crotch.

"Dam it Warrick" Sara shouted "could you have waited until I pulled over"

Warrick didn't hear Sara's outburst and continued to stretch for the cheese puffs

"Almost there" said Warrick "come here you beauty"

Warrick managed to reach the target and sat back down, he took one look at Sara and realised something was wrong.

"What?" asked Warrick "have I got something on my face?"

"Forget it" snapped Sara "I'm going to have nightmares tonight"

"Why would you have nightmares?" questioned Warrick "what possibly could have made you say that?"

Warrick waited for the answer and when he didn't get one he attempted to open the bag of cheese puffs, Sara couldn't take it any longer and shouted out what was bothering her.

"Your crotch god dam it" snapped Sara "your dam crotch was in my face"

Warrick jumped in air, hit his head on the roof, tore open the bag of cheese puffs and sent them flying everywhere.

"Warrick" screamed Sara "you idiot, do you want to drive?"

"No" grinned Warrick "umm sorry, oh look a stopping point"

"We are stopping for gas, water and more cheese puffs" explained Sara "oh and I need to get half the bag of cheese puffs out of my hair too"

"Would it possible for a bathroom break too please?" whined Warrick "I really need to go"

"Warrick stop you're whining" sighed Sara "if you make a mess you clean it up"

"I've already made a mess" remarked Warrick throwing his arms around pointing to the various cheese puffs "I mean it wasn't"

Warrick stopped talking when he received a death glare from Sara, everyone knew not to piss Sara Sidle off even more once you recieved the glare.

"Umm sorry" sighed Warrick "I'll be good"

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this" Sara remarked "Warrick stop squirming"

"I can't I really need to go" gasped Warrick crossing his legs "could you possibly hurry up"

"I've been parked for 2 minutes Warrick" grinned Sara

"Oh" Warrick gasped "excuse me nature is calling"

000000000000000000000000

Warrick jumped out of the car and ran towards the restrooms, losing half the contents of his shorts in the process (don't be rude) Sara got out of the car, locked it and walked towards the women's restroom picking up Warrick's belongings. A little old lady came over to Sara and spoke to her

"Excuse me dear" said the lady "but do you know you have cheese puffs in your hair?"

"Yes thank you" replied Sara "my friend wanted something to eat and then decided to throw them around my car"

"Your friend is he single?" asked the lady "he's really cute"

Sara looked at the lady and bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh, Warrick came out of the rest room and walked towards Sara not noticing the lady beside her.

"He's available" said Sara "go for it he's likes a lady with experience"

"Why thank you dear" grinned the lady

Warrick eventually got to Sara and thanked her for picking up his stuff and Sara made her way to the restrooms.

"Thanks Sara" said Warrick "why are you smiling"

"Oh nothing" giggled Sara "have fun"

Sara walked away from Warrick and walked into the rest room before the door closed behind her, she heard the lady speak to Warrick.

"Hi sweet cheeks" exclaimed the lady "why not come show me your muscles"

Warrick stood there in shock and knew straight away that Sara had played a joke on him.

"Excuse me but I'm not your type" said Warrick "Sara Sidle come here now"

"No harm in asking my dear" sighed the lady "maybe your friend is more your type"

With that the lady walked away leaving a very stunned Warrick and a very amused Sara within the women's restroom. Warrick was thinking of a way to get Sara back, heck he thought it was going to be 5 days with Sara what could a few practical jokes do?


	4. Chapter 4

After getting the majority of cheese puffs out of her hair Sara opened the door of the rest room and walked straight into Warrick.

"Sorry" said Sara "I didn't see you there"

"So you should be" grinned Warrick "hey it's not everyday I get hit on by a 75yr old women"

"She could have been your grandmother" giggled Sara "sorry it was funny, ok I've got it out my system now lets go eat"

Warrick let Sara walk in front and when he saw a gentleman at the age of around 75-80; he waited until Sara was inside the restaurant and walked over.

"Excuse me sir, do you like brunettes?" asked Warrick

"Hell who doesn't" exclaimed the gent "why do you know one?"

"Yep" grinned Warrick "and she's sat in the restaurant waiting for you to sweep her off her feet"

"Ok I'm on my way" grinned the gent "what's her name?"

"Sara" grinned Warrick "her name is Sara"

With a sudden burst of energy the old gent walked briskly towards to restaurant and straight into Sara looking for Warrick.

"Warrick I thought you were hungry" asked Sara "get a move on will Ya"

"Sara what's the rush" grinned Warrick "besides you still have cheese puffs in your hair"

"Dam it" shouted Sara

"No worries honey you still look good to me" came the voice from behind Warrick

"Who the hell said that?" asked Sara

"I did" remarked the old gent "I'm the man of your dreams"

Sara looked at the man who was 5ft exact, no hair and no teeth and then at a gleaming Warrick.

"Warrick is this some kind of a joke" pointing at the man "no offense intended"

"Pay back Sara" giggled Warrick "sorry man she's changed her mind, no hard feelings I hope"

"No" grinned the gent "all I can say his her loss, I'm great in bed"

Sara's mouth dropped and Warrick burst out laughing and knelt down on the floor hitting it with all his might.

"Warrick Brown you are so dead" groaned Sara "and I know how to hide a body"

Sara had said that rather louder than attended and everyone looked at her with worried faces.

"I'm a criminalist" shouted Sara "stop looking at me like that, Warrick help me will Ya"

Warrick shook his head and walked over to a spare booth and waited for Sara to join him.

"You know Warrick that wasn't very funny" sighed Sara "everyone thinks I'm going to kill you and hide your body"

"Well remind me not to get on the wrong side of you" giggled Warrick "what do I have to do to get service here, kill someone"

00000000000000000000000

The waitress came up and took Warrick's and Sara's order and went back away, after 10 minutes of silence Warrick dropped his fork and asked Sara to fetch it.

"You know I'm here with an over grown child" groaned Sara from underneath the table "You just couldn't leave it alone, could you"

Warrick looked around and then spotted Tina coming into the restaurant and as quick as lightening Warrick was underneath the table, so fast in fact he made Sara jump and hit her head on the table.

"Ouch dam it Warrick" screamed Sara "what are you"

Warrick covered Sara's mouth and whispered in her ear

"Sssh Tina's here" whispered Warrick "she followed us"

"So that's why we both are underneath a table" sighed Sara "crap our food is here and were underneath the table, quick Warrick say something"

Warrick looked at Sara and then tugged on the leg of the Waitress, the Waitress looked under the table to find to Adults on the floor.

"Excuse me" whispered Warrick "could we have that to go please, here's a $50 keep the change"

The Waitress went away confused but done what Warrick requested and then returned to the table with the meals.

"Can I ask why you both are under the table" enquired the Waitress "our seats are comfortable"

"Yes we know" sighed Warrick "we just like under the table too"

Sara burst out laughing and crawled out from underneath the table and made her exit to use the women's rest room again. Tina had noticed Sara and Warrick walk out of the restaurant laughing and went after Sara; Warrick went towards the car with the food and waited for Sara.

0000000000000000000000000

In the rest room Tina crept into the room and waited for Sara to come out of the cubicle, Sara eventually came out of the cubicle and looked into the mirror and noticed she still had cheese puffs in her hair; she smiled and washed her hands. Tina crept up behind Sara and pulled her out of the rest room and into the car park.

"You little tart" screamed Tina "get your hands off my husband"

"What the hell are you doing" shouted Sara "your crazy"

"I'm crazy" snarled Tina "your the one who's crazy, you think Warrick likes you, ha don't make me laugh"

Warrick could see the commotion and ran over to Tina and Sara; he could see Tina with Sara's arm behind her back and about to hit her.

"Tina get away from Sara right now" shouted Warrick "god women you're fucked up"

"Great stick up for your little tart" snapped Tina "I'm your wife not her"

"Just drop it Tina" snapped Warrick "it's over can't you get that into your thick head"

Tina lunged at Sara and hit her square on the face and Sara fell to the floor, the old gent that liked Sara got on his phone and rang for the police, Warrick was trying to hold onto Tina while making sure Sara was ok.

"Sara you ok?" asked Warrick "don't worry we will stop this once and for all"

"Oh yeah how" snarled Tina "your still sticking up for your bit on the side"

"Stop it" screamed Sara "no wonder Warrick doesn't love you, you don't deserve his love"

"The little tramp speaks" snarled Tina "by the way who asked your opinion"

000000000000000

Tina went to hit Sara again but this time Warrick spun her around and she hit the wall instead breaking her hand and wrist in the process. Tina fell to the floor in pain and then Warrick turned to Sara picked her up and brought her into a hug.

"There, there Sara" soothed Warrick "hey your crying"

Sara nodded and buried her head in Warrick's chest, the police soon arrived and took Tina into custody, Warrick wanted one thing from Tina, his grandmother's engagement ring, Sara was being checked by the paramedics and was given the all clear, Warrick then walked over to Sara and lifted her up and carried her to the car.

"Warrick I can walk you know" sighed Sara "please put me down"

Warrick fumbled with the car keys and lay Sara down on the backseat; Warrick stumbled and ended up on top of Sara.

"Sorry Sara" gasped Warrick "jeez I'm so stupid"

Warrick jumped up and walked around the drivers seat and got in, Sara heart had just skipped a beat and regretted not kissing Warrick there and then, but it was too early he had only just officially broke up with Tina, Sara didn't speak for the rest of the journey and only spoke to Warrick when it was required. If this was the way the 5 days were going Warrick wanted to quit now.


	5. Chapter 5

After the 100th sigh from Sara, Warrick pulled into another stop point and went around to Sara in the back.

"Sara we need to talk" said Warrick "and I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Warrick just drive" sighed Sara "I'm not in the mood"

"For once in your life Sara listen to me" snapped Warrick

Sara looked at Warrick and turned away and started to cry, Warrick felt guilty for shouting at Sara and pulled her out of the car and onto the grass bank just 20 yards from the car.

"Sara please stop crying" said Warrick "I never meant to shout, please"

"I'm sorry too" sniffed Sara "I've made your life a living hell, you are no longer with your wife and here we are hugging, it's not right"

"Hey who said it's not right" asked Warrick "Tina, if you believe her you just as crazy as she is"

"I don't want to become your bit on the side" sobbed Sara "I'll just be living up to other people's expectations"

"What other people Sara" questioned Warrick "who has said this to you, as I said Tina I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her, hell I was married to her"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Warrick looked at Sara smiled and pulled her up into another hug, that was 3 so far, Warrick could feel Sara's tears soaking his shirt and when he could hear her breathing normalising he lifted her chin and lent in for what Sara thought was a kiss, but in fact Warrick blew a raspberry on her forehead and walked towards the car.

Sara stood on the grass bank bewildered by Warrick's actions, granted it cheered her up no end but it felt as if they were bonding quickly, to quickly Sara thought

"Control yourself Sara" whispered Sara "Warrick is a friend, just a friend a cute sexy friend, dam it"

Warrick looked out of the front window to see Sara slapping her forehead and shaking her body as if she was having a fit, Warrick let out a bellow of laughter from the soles of his feet and Sara glared at him through the window.

"Great now he's laughing at me" snarled Sara "this is going to be a long 5 days"

"Hey girl" grinned Warrick "you ok, you looked like you were having a fit"

"I'm fine" sighed Sara "stop looking at me like that and just drive"

"Ok, ok don't shoot" Warrick said giggling "you haven't packed your gun have you?"

"Umm no" said Sara rolling her eyes "umm did you?"

"I'm not going to answer that" remarked Warrick

"Oh my god you did" grinned Sara "that makes two of us then, what else did you bring?"

"The essentials Sara" said Warrick shaking his head "what about you?"

"The essentials" grinned Sara "ok if we stay here much longer we will never get to San Francisco"

"That's bad because?" questioned Warrick

"Warrick Brown" exclaimed Sara "just drive"

Warrick looked at Sara chuckled and continued to drive to San Francisco.

"You know I'm going to enjoy spending my time with you" said Warrick "hey it could be worse"

"Oh yeah how" questioned Sara

"I would have to share a bed with Grissom" shuddered Warrick "not a good thing"

"If you say so" said Sara "while you drive I sleep, then we can switch later"

"Yep" answered Warrick "hey Sara"

Warrick looked at Sara who was already asleep, Warrick grinned and said.

"Night Sara sweet dreams" whispered Warrick


	6. Chapter 6

After 3 and a half hours of driving and snoring from Sara, Warrick pulled into the hotel car park and started to attempt to wake Sara up.

"Sara" said Warrick "hey Sara wake up"

"Is it time for me to drive?" Sara said yawning "god my back hurts"

"No it's time for you to drag your butt into the hotel" grinned Warrick

"When did we get here" asked Sara "and why didn't you wake me up"

"I'll answer the first question first, we got here two minutes ago" remarked Warrick "and I didn't wake you because you looked like death"

"Thanks" replied Sara sarcastically "you don't look to good yourself"

"You love me really" replied Warrick

Warrick got out of the car and moved towards the trunk and retrieved his bag and also Sara's bag too, Sara sat in the car stunned and kept on repeating Warrick's words in her head. Warrick opened Sara's door and helped her out, locked the car and walked with Sara to the hotel reception to collect their room key and get a few hours rest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking in to reception both Sara and Warrick noticed several people with clipboards surveying the many other CSI's in the reception area; Warrick walked up to the reception desk and spoke to the receptionist.

"Hello I'm Warrick Brown and my colleague is Sara Sidle" explained Warrick "we are from Las Vegas and here for the conference"

"Conference?" questioned the Receptionist named Kendra "you must be mistaken this is a team building exercise, didn't your supervisor explain this before you departed"

"Warrick is there a problem" asked Sara "hi sorry to interrupt"

"Yeah Grissom is dead" sighed Warrick "conference my ass, it's a team building exercise"

"Give me your phone Warrick" demanded Sara "Grissom is so dead"

"Anyway your room is on level 3" grinned Kendra "number 301, is she always like this"

"It will pass" smirked Warrick "I just feel sorry for our boss"

"Well good luck" grinned Kendra "have a pleasant stay"

While Warrick gathered all the bags and key for the room Sara was shouting down the phone at Grissom.

"Of all the rotten tricks" screamed Sara "you're lucky I'm in San Francisco or your head would spin so fast you wouldn't know where you were"

Sara closed Warrick's phone and calmly walked back to the reception desk and a very amused Warrick and Kendra.

"Ok, good we have a room key" sighed Sara "thank you Kendra see you around"

Sara spun around and headed towards the elevator with Warrick closely behind her with an enormous smile on his face, although he was angry at Grissom he couldn't help but think how fun these next few days were going to be and couldn't imagine what team building exercises were going to be involved.


	7. Chapter 7

After spending 5 minutes waiting in the queue for the lift Sara became annoyed and stormed off to the stairs, Warrick hadn't noticed her departure and started to speak to her.

"Sara this may take a while" sighed Warrick "Sara are you?"

Warrick spun in a complete circle and then walked back towards Kendra.

"Hi sorry to bother you again" said Warrick "but do you have any idea where Sara went"

"Yeah she just went up the stairs" grinned Kendra "oh I forgot here's your leaflet of all the activities"

"Thanks" sighed Warrick "umm I best go, Sara will wonder where I am"

"Good luck she's quite a character" giggled Kendra

00000000000000000000000000

Warrick walked towards the stairs and struggled with two bags and a leaflet, thankfully Sara had the key, eventually reaching the 3rd level and room 301 out of breath, Warrick knocked on the door waiting for Sara to open it up. Sara from within the room walked towards the door and before opening it spoke.

"You is it" asked Sara with a smile on her face

"You know dam well who it is Sara" shouted Warrick "come on let me in"

Sara looked out of the peep hole to find Warrick standing in the corridor looking around, just before Sara went to open the door hotel security walked passed.

"Hey you what do you think your doing" shouted the guard

"I'm trying to get into my room" sighed Warrick "but my colleague won't let me in"

"Oh" gasped the guard "excuse me miss but it's a security issue for your friend to be stood on the corridor, would you kindly open up"

Sara in fits of giggles opened the door and let a blushing Warrick inside, grinned at the guard and closed the door.

"You know that wasn't very nice" Warrick said "I thought he was going to arrest me"

"Aww you big baby" grinned Sara "its ok you're here now, right lets unpack and figure out what activities were doing"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Warrick threw Sara's bag at her and went to unpack his bag, once they were unpacked they both settled down on the couch and read out what activities were available, they went as follows:

1. Horse back riding

2. Basketball

3. Raft building

4. Textiles

5. Home economics

6. Talent show

and last but no means least

7. Parental skills with artificial baby

Sara looked at the leaflet and then Warrick who was sat with his mouth wide.

"Why do I get the feeling this is some kind of joke" asked Sara "umm Warrick are you with me, are you on this planet"

"Uhh" questioned Warrick "let me get this straight a team building exercise, which consist of a talent show and parental skills, god I need a drink"

Sara hit Warrick across the back of the head and continued to speak.

"Focus Warrick" exclaimed Sara "we can't sit in the hotel room for 5 days, so we need to choose 5 things to do"

"I don't know" sighed Warrick "you choose"

"Warrick Brown we are in this together, now you help me choose" screamed Sara "and I can assure you when we get back to Vegas I'm going to make Grissom's life a living hell"

"You and me both" Warrick said "ok I choose, Basketball, Raft building and umm Parental skills"

It was now Sara's turn to sit with her mouth wide open, closing her mouth and shaking her head she then announced which two she wanted to do.

"Ok" gasped Sara "I go for the Talent show and Horse back riding"

"You do realise I'm going to hurt, well you know where" sighed Warrick "and another thing the Talent show, jeez Sara I hope you can sing because I sound like a dog on steroids"

000000000000000000000000

Sara burst out laughing filled out the leaflet and placed it on the table ready to be taken down at dinner time. Warrick also started to laugh and went to tickle Sara, Sara saw him coming and got up fast which made Warrick land face first on the floor with an almighty thud. The occupants in the next room started to shout through the wall to Sara and Warrick.

"Jeez I know it's a team building exercise, but come on its too early for that" bellowed the voice "can you wait till later"

Sara howled with laughter and was doubled up in pain; tears were streaming down her face. Warrick stood up went over to the wall and shouted back

"Hey your just jealous" shouted Warrick "besides we weren't doing that, if you really must know I fell of the couch"

When Warrick got no reply it walked back to the couch and sat back down next to a still giggling Sara, they had only been in the room 30mins and had already made an enemy, what would 5 days do?

TBC

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok that's all I've re vamped for now, new chapters up soon. Please review even if you have reviewed before.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Sorry it took so long for this to be updated but with Christmas and New Year you can't really get anything done.

000000000000000000000000000000000

30minutes later and Sara and Warrick headed down to the dining area, Sara walked over to Kendra and handed her the leaflet and walked over to Warrick put her arm through his and entered the dining hall. The hotel manager came across to Kendra and spoke to her.

"Well who do you think will win the title of King and Queen of the CSI ball?" questioned the manager "any interesting people?"

"Oh yeah" grinned Kendra "especially Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle from Las Vegas"

"Ok I'll keep an eye on them during their stay" smirked Roger the hotel manager "out of a matter of interest what activities have they chosen?"

"Roger you know that's against the rules" exclaimed Kendra

"I know Kendra but I'm interested" sighed Roger "please"

"Ok" Kendra sighed "ok they have Basketball, Raft building, Talent show, Horse back riding and umm parental skills"

"Now that last one is interesting" grinned Roger "very interesting"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the dining area Sara and Warrick were sat on a table with 4 other people, two male CSI's from Texas and a male and female from San Francisco.

"So how long have you two known each other?" asked Gary from Texas

"Too long" replied Warrick

Sara smacked Warrick across the back of the head and grinned at the rest of the gang at the table.

"We have known each other 7 years" replied Sara

"Oh and how long have you been dating?" asked Marie from San Francisco

"We aren't dating" squealed Sara "we are just friends"

"Yeah that's what I kept saying" remarked Marie "and now I'm here with my boyfriend, isn't that right Danny?"

"Yes honey" grinned Danny "umm I hope you two aren't involved"

Danny pointed to Gary and Adam from Texas and waited for the reply.

"Hell no" shouted Adam "I happen to be married"

"Yeah to the wicked witch of the west" remarked Gary "I should know he's married to my sister"

000000000000000000000000

Everyone at the table laughed and ate their meal, eventually after drinking 3 glasses of wine and being the only table left in the dining room everyone made their way to the elevator, stumbling inside Warrick pressed for level 3 and noticed that was where everyone was getting off. To make conversation Warrick asked which rooms they were in.

"We are in room 302" replied Gary "and you Warrick"

"Umm" remarked Warrick

"You're the guy that told us to wait till later" shouted Sara "you accused us of getting frisky"

"Warrick I think Sara has had enough drink for the rest of the week" remarked Marie

"Hey the lift is blue" giggled Sara "wohoo it's great"

"Warrick are you sure she only had 3 glasses?" enquired Adam "she's extremely happy"

"Hey you would be happy when you're sharing a room with this" Sara said pointing to Warrick "and if it's any of your business, I had more than 3 glasses, more like 8"

"Jesus Sara" exclaimed Warrick

"Lift's stopped" giggled Sara walking into the doors "come on doors hurry up"

Once the doors opened Sara was out like a shot running down the corridor, yelling and singing. Warrick looked at the rest of the gang who were laughing and went to their rooms. Warrick opened the door to the room he was going to share with Sara and watched as she fell to her knees examining the floor.

"Look the floor is blue" giggled Sara "just like the lift"

"Sara come here" Warrick grinned "hey do you want to examine the floor in our room too?"

"I thought you would never ask" shouted Sara

Warrick watched as Sara skipped down the hall to their room, once inside he closed the door and sat down on the couch as Sara crawled around the floor.

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Sorry it's taken so long in updating but to be entirely honest I haven't been bothered so in other words a lazy sod!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After crawling around the floor for an hour Sara stood up looked around the room and jumped at Warrick, Warrick didn't have enough time to cover his manhood and Sara landed with an almighty thud and Warrick let out a manly scream.

"Sara!" screamed Warrick "god that hurts"

"Sorry" giggled Sara "I can make it better"

"No, no I'll be fine" grinned Warrick" Sara you ok? You've gone green"

Sara didn't answer she ran from the couch and into the bathroom, Warrick ran after her and when he reached the bathroom door heard Sara throwing up.

"Hey girl" remarked Warrick rubbing her back and holding her hair up "come on get it out of your system"

"Sorry Warrick" said Sara "god I feel horrible, oh dam I made a fool of myself"

"No you didn't" sighed Warrick "you were having fun and it was nice to see"

Warrick pulled Sara up and walked with her to the bedroom, helped her out of her shoes and left her to complete getting ready for bed. 5 minutes later Warrick returned to the bedroom to find Sara lying on top of the bed in a t-shirt and shorts, Warrick undressed himself and joined a sleeping Sara in the bed; thankfully it was a double bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At three am the hotel lights turned on and the fire alarm sounded, Sara darted out of bed and got to the bedroom door noticing that Warrick was still asleep, Sara ran back to the bed and pulled the covers off Warrick to come face to face with Warrick's naked body.

"Warrick wake up" screamed Sara "and for heavens sake put some clothes on"

"Say what?" asked Warrick "and what the hell is that noise?"

"It's the fire alarm" shouted Sara "your naked Warrick, for god sake put some pants on and get a move on"

Warrick darted out of bed and picked up his pants and ran towards the door, Sara ran behind him in slight shock realising she was sharing a bed with a naked Warrick.

Running down three flights of stairs and out into the street all CSI's and hotel staff stood in their nightwear or for the men lack of it grinning and smiling at each other. Two minutes later and everyone wandered back to their rooms to get some sleep. Warrick and Sara walked back into their room and sat on the couch.

"You could have warned me" grinned Sara "it's not everyday I sleep with my best mate in the same bed who happens to be naked, god Warrick you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry Sara" grinned Warrick "how can I make it up to you?"

"Wear clothes in bed for a start" sighed Sara "good night Warrick"

Sara walked back into the bedroom and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep again, Warrick stood at the doorway looking at Sara's sleeping form and smiled and felt in his heart that he was falling in love with one of his best friends. Warrick gently lowed himself into the bed and fell into a restful sleep.

Tbc

Please review they make me happy!


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning fully clothed and sat in the dining room, Sara, Warrick, Gary, Adam, Marie and Danny were laughing at the previous night and early morning fire drill.

"I had to drag this one out of the room" remarked Marie pointing at Danny "stubborn or what"

"Hey at least you didn't wake up to a naked body" said Sara

"Oh yeah?" grinned Gary "Warrick well done my friend"

"Oh honestly" sighed Marie" please explain Sara to the dirty minded men here"

Sara explained to the table about the early morning naked experience, ten minutes later Roger came into the room to announce the first activity, raft building. Sara and Warrick smiled at each other and made their way to the minibus waiting to take them to the nearest lake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Twenty minutes later all the CSI's taking part gathered around the lake and listened while Roger explained what to do. Once Roger finished speaking Sara and Warrick ran to start to build their raft within the time of thirty minutes.

Exactly thirty minutes and several splinters later everyone was ready to take their rafts onto the lake and begin the next part of the challenge to get from side of the lake and back again with the raft still intact and pull it back onto the shore and take the winning flag.

Roger pressed the horn and everyone ran towards their rafts and out onto the lake, several teams ended up in the lake and swimming back completely soaked and fed up, Sara and Warrick were in the lead but were being challenged by Gary and Adam.

"Come on Warrick I want the winning flag" shouted Sara

"Yes I know that's the twentieth time you have said it" grinned Warrick "besides I think Gary and Adam's raft is breaking up"

Sara looked over her shoulder to find that indeed their friend's raft was breaking apart, if it wasn't for Gary holding some rope in his mouth and knees they both would be in the lake, Sara and Warrick reached the shore pulled their raft out of the water and made a run for the flag.

"Sara they aren't far behind" exclaimed Warrick "we want that flag"

"Vegas you're not going to win" shouted Gary" Texas are going to win"

"Come on then Texas" shouted Sara "if you hadn't noticed we have a pretty good head start"

"Not for long" bellowed Adam "Texas will prevail"

"In your dreams" bellowed Warrick

Warrick and Sara continued to run, they were a few feet away when Warrick lost his footing taking Sara down with him, rolling around in the mud and laughing Sara got to her knees and grabbed hold of the flag.

"Wohoo" exclaimed Sara "see this Texas, Vegas are number one!"

Still flat on his back in the mud with Sara sat on top of him, Warrick pulled Sara towards him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Gary and Adam stopped when they saw Sara and Warrick making out and grinned.

"Excuse me" grinned Adam "get a room will ya"

"We have a room" remarked Sara

"Yeah" grinned Warrick wiggling his eyebrows "and we plan to put it to good use"

"Warrick Brown" exclaimed Sara "behave yourself!"

"I was, I only meant for showering and sleeping" said Warrick "what the hell did you think I meant?"

"Nothing" whispered Sara "hey you two losers going to stand there all day, help us up"

Gary and Adam both helped Sara and Warrick to their feet and walked with them back to the group dismantling their rafts and getting ready to go back to the hotel, for the rest of the way home Sara couldn't wipe the smile of her face Warrick Brown kissed her and she couldn't be more happy. Sara loved raft building now it certainly made her day.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the hotel and with glances every now and again Sara and Warrick were totally oblivious to the four other people at the table, they didn't take their eyes of each until Roger came into the room to announce the next challenge, which was going to be parental skills and practise for the talent show on the forth day.

"Great so I got hardly any sleep last night" groaned Warrick "and now we have to take care of a baby and practise for a talent show"

"Stop complaining" sighed Sara "besides you chose the parental skills, not me"

"Lovers quarrel?" grinned Gary

"Hey shut it Texas" remarked Sara

"Nice comeback Sara" grinned Adam "anyway we have the same problem Gary and your playing mum"

Everyone burst into fits of laughter, amazingly every single group and picked parental skills and the talent show. Roger looked over to Sara and Warrick's table and cleared his throat to continue speaking.

"As I was saying" sighed Roger "each couple will collect their baby at 6am, fill out some forms, name the child and the rest will be up to them, remember this is going to be fun"

Roger walked back out of the dining room and Sara and Warrick each looked at their watches and excused themselves for an early night. Once they were out of the dining room they walked hand in hand towards the elevator and pressed the button for the doors to open.

While the elevator moved towards level three, Warrick whistled and Sara played with her hair all of a sudden the elevator stopped in between floors. Warrick started to hammer at the doors while Sara sat down on the floor grinning.

"Hello is anyone out there?" shouted Warrick "has everyone gone deaf, hello?"

"Warrick sit down" grinned Sara "what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm stuck in an elevator" sighed Warrick "and I really need to pee"

"Have you ever thought of visiting a doctor?" asked Sara

"No, why?" asked Warrick "I drank a lot of water, anyone out there"

"Obviously not" giggled Sara "you know this might have been set up"

"Always the CSI Sara" grinned Warrick "it could just be a technical fault"

"Maybe so" giggled Sara "what are you staring at?"

"The wall" smirked Warrick "and the person sat next to it, dam Sara do you know how sexy you are?"

"Well that was abrupt" grinned Sara "are your sure they didn't spike your water"

"Ahh Sara don't mention water" gasped Warrick "god I really need to pee"

"You could always tie a knot in it" suggested Sara "hey don't look at me like that, I'm not doing it"

"Spoil sport" said Warrick "oh finally the lift moves"

Sara grinned at the sight of a dancing Warrick and stood up when the doors opened and Warrick ran down the hall to the room, forgetting that Sara had the key. Warrick turned around to find Sara walking slowly down the hall having had enough Warrick ran back down the hall picked Sara up, put her over his shoulder and ran back to the room.

"Sara open the door" begged Warrick "I'm going to burst"

"Be patient" grinned Sara

"Patient ahh" gasped Warrick "if I pee your cleaning it up"

Sara opened the door and Warrick ran in and ran to the bathroom, Sara sat down on the couch and grinned to herself. Warrick walked back out of the bathroom looking very relieved and sat down next to Sara.

"You know Miss Sidle" grinned Warrick "that wasn't very nice"

"Who said I was going to be nice" giggled Sara

"Feisty" smirked Warrick "right Miss Sidle, you will pay for that"

"Oh really" grinned Sara "I'm shaking in my boots"

Sara looked down at her feet and realised that she didn't have any boots on. Warrick grinned and looked into Sara's eyes.

"So we are having a baby then?" asked Warrick

"What?" exclaimed Sara "oh yeah!"

"I'm living with an idiot" grinned Warrick

"Watch it" giggled Sara "so we need to think of names"

"You what?" exclaimed Warrick "what the hell for?"

"The baby Warrick" sighed Sara "honestly men"

Warrick jumped at Sara and started to tickle her which caused Sara to scream with delight and both of them fell to the floor with an almighty thud and Gary and Adam both shouted from the other side of the Wall.

"Keep it down" they both shouted "we are trying to get an early night"

Both Sara and Warrick laughed and fell to sleep beside the couch in each others arms.

Tbc

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aww love is in the air!


	12. Chapter 12

At five thirty am Warrick was rudely woken up, by what he thought was a drowning cat, it actually happened to be Sara singing from the shower in the bathroom. Getting up to investigate Warrick casually walked into the bathroom to find Sara occupying the shower, wanting to jump in with her, he decided against it and sat down on the toilet and waited for Sara to come out.

Five minutes later Sara was still in the shower singing and Warrick could feel his eyes slowly drifting together, he started to sway from side to side trying to stay awake he swayed a little too much and ended up face first on the floor.

"Ouch" shouted Warrick "jeez that's going to leave a mark"

Sara opened the shower curtain to find Warrick in a heap on the floor and jumped out to help him up, just one problem Sara forgot she was naked. Warrick looked up to find Sara stood over him with sneer concern in her eyes, granted she was naked but he didn't want to think about that right now.

"Warrick are you ok?" asked Sara "where does it hurt?"

"No I'm fine" grinned Warrick "but you might want to put some clothes on, you will catch a cold like that"

Sara looked down to eventually realise she was naked, with a slight squeal Sara ran from the bathroom and into the bedroom. Warrick couldn't resist in following Sara and quietly tip-toed behind her. Warrick grabbed Sara and kissed her, Sara moved away from Warrick and smiled.

"Warrick we don't want to be late picking up our baby" giggled Sara "what sort of an impression will that give?"

"Who cares about impression" growled Warrick "I have a very cute female naked right in front of me, dam how could anyone resist?"

"Well resist" grinned Sara" how take a shower, because quite frankly you smell"

"Yeah and like you smell of roses" remarked Warrick

Sara grinned at Warrick sniffed her shoulder and replied

"Actually I do" grinned Sara "now if we are late to pick up our child, your in for it mister"

Warrick took one more look at Sara and went for a cold shower, heck only he knew that he needed one. After Warrick had spent ten minutes in the shower and it was five forty-five am Sara shouted from the living room.

"Warrick Brown, we are not going to see the president" shouted Sara "we are only going to get our son or daughter now hurry up"

"Give me a sec" shouted Warrick from the bedroom "I can't decide what shirt to wear"

"Your worse than a women you know that" screamed Sara "come on you could wear one of my shirts and I don't think anyone would care, now move"

Warrick walked out of the bedroom in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt that showed of his muscles (god I need a fan, that's me personally not Sara) and when Sara saw Warrick her mouth dropped and opened as if she was trying to say something, but nothing but air came out.

"Ok" grinned Warrick "am I good enough for you?"

Sara could only answer by nodding her head, Warrick dragged a stunned Sara out of their room and down to collect their baby.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Running out of the elevator Sara and Warrick were surprised to see that they were the first to arrive, then again it was only five fifty-eight am. Roger and Kendra noticed the two CSI's at the door way and motioned for them to come in.

"Hi guys you're eager" remarked Kendra "Roger who do Sara and Warrick get?"

"Well they get a little girl" explained Roger "now have you picked out a name?"

"Umm?" said Sara

"Yes" remarked Warrick "her name will be Ava Sidle-Brown"

"Aww that's really sweet guys" grinned Kendra" ok so now you have picked a name, just sign on the dotted line and baby Ava will be yours for twenty-four hours"

"Thanks" grinned Sara "Ava, I like that"

"Oh and before you go" said Roger "as you are first here, you get to choose between a stroller, a carry cot or umm what do you call these again Kendra?"

"You know I've forgot" sighed Kendra

"It's a baby carrier" said Sara "you put the baby in it and it sleeps on your chest"

Warrick looked at Sara and walked over to the stroller and placed a now active baby into it. Roger and Kendra exchanged looks and waited for the rest of the groups to arrive.

Sara and Warrick took the elevator back up to their room and placed Ava and the stroller next to the couch, Warrick being the CSI that he was went looking through the baby bag, coming across diapers, bottles, clothing and toys, to say this baby was a machine it was well equipped. After five minutes staring at Ava Sara suggested going into town and the mall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Making sure they had everything that baby Ava would need they got back down to reception to find a very amused Adam and a frantic Gary crawling around on the floor.

"What in the world are you two doing?" asked Sara

"Gary lost the baby!" grinned Adam

"It's not a baby" snapped Gary "it's a robot that looks like a toddler, who so happens to have toddle off"

"Honestly guys" grinned Warrick "you have only had the child two minutes and you have already lost it, when you find it hold it's hand"

"Or better yet put it on a leash" growled Gary" I see you have a baby, what you called it"

"It happens to be a girl" said Sara" and her name is Ava Sidle-Brown"

"Well Gary named ours Horace" grinned Adam "poor thing"

Warrick and Sara walked out of the hotel leaving Gary and Adam crawling around the floor, Ava was a quiet baby so far.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

An hour later sat by a tree Ava started to cry, Sara grabbed the baby bag and frantically started pulling everything out, Warrick meanwhile calmly lifted Ava out of the stroller and placed her in his lap.

"There, there Ava" soothed Warrick "Sara what are you doing?"

"Trying to find the remote" sighed Sara

"The remote" questioned Warrick "why the remote?"

"Well it might tell us what to do" said Sara putting her head back in the bag

"I think your mummy's gone crazy Ava" grinned Warrick "you won't find a remote, it's called instinct"

"Oh!" exclaimed Sara "well my instinct tells me, she needs a diaper changing and I call shotgun"

"No fair" sighed Warrick "ok how hard can it be to change a diaper?"

"Well my dear your about to find out" grinned Sara

Warrick pulled the bag out of Sara grasp and pulled out a diaper and wipes, Warrick took one look at Sara and then Ava and started to remove the soiled diaper.

"Jeez" exclaimed Warrick "are they sure this is a doll, no way did this come out of here"

"I don't know, but maybe you should hurry up" giggled Sara "people are starting to stare"

Warrick started to gag and splutter, so Sara lent over and pinched the bridge of his nose and watched as he attempted to put a clean diaper on Ava. After ripping two diapers Warrick successfully changed Ava and put her back into the stroller. Warrick turned around and spoke to Sara.

"If I get the dirty diapers" grinned Warrick "you get all the sick"

"Fine by me" said Sara

Sara settled down by the tree and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, walking back into the hotel reception they now come face to face with Marie and Danny crawling around the floor.

"Please tell me you haven't lost your baby too?" asked Warrick

"No we have the body" said Marie

"But we can't find the head" grinned Danny "Marie where were you last?"

"The dining room" replied Marie "umm guys we will see you later"

Warrick and Sara looked at each other and laughed and made their way up to their room. Thankfully so far they had gotten away lightly with Ava, but with simulation dolls that was all about to change, so here comes some very funny moments later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

This actually happen to me when I was at school, we received simulation dolls and the lads didn't know what to do, neither did some of the girls in fact and some came back with some limbs missing (including mine). I actually remember one lad in my class put his simulation doll in the microwave, talk about child cruelty. LOL


	13. Chapter 13

Warrick was walking around the room in search of something, while Sara was trying to comfort a screaming Ava.

"Sara where did you put it?" asked Warrick "it's got to be here somewhere"

"I don't know" shouted Sara "I threw it over there somewhere"

"You threw our child's leg over by the bathroom door" asked Warrick "what made you do that?"

"Hey I don't see you covered in sick and poop" exclaimed Sara "I thought the dirty diapers were your idea"

"I'm looking for Ava's leg" sighed Warrick "well don't just stand there help me"

Sara and Warrick crawled around the room and headed for the bathroom door, when they couldn't find it at the door; Sara looked up and started to giggle.

"Oh that's funny" grinned Sara "Warrick look"

"How would not be the time to laugh" exclaimed Warrick "our daughter's leg is"

"Yeah in the toilet bowl" giggled Sara "not a bad shot if I say so myself"

"You cruel, cruel mother" exclaimed Warrick "how could you?, fetch some towels we need to reattach the leg"

"Ok Doctor Brown" grinned Sara "I have one question though?"

"What's that?" sighed Warrick "stop stalling Ava's leg is very wet"

"I forgot to bring a towel" giggled Sara "I used yours to dry with this morning and it's still wet?"

"Ahh women" groaned Warrick "Sara we haven't got much time left and dinner starts in ten minutes hurry"

"Ok, ok" giggled Sara "here use my shirt"

Sara lifted her shirt of and over her head, showing Warrick her black lace bra and walked out to fetch Ava from the stroller. Warrick groaned and passed the how dry leg back to Sara, who was stood at the bathroom door grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What are you smiling at Sara?" asked Warrick

"Well I'm just thinking, that Gary and Adam lost their child" grinned Sara "Marie and Danny lost the head, at least we only lost the leg, which is back in place"

"Yeah your point is?" asked Warrick "I'm guessing this has a point"

"Yep sure does" giggled Sara "I think our little lady has let us off lightly so far"

"Yeah so far" grinned Warrick "we still have the nightshift yet"

Sara just nodded grabbed a clean shirt from her drawer and pushed the stroller out of the room, going down to dinner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

When entering the dining hall, she could see several adults including men crying and stamping their feet, Sara didn't know whether to laugh or run for the hills. The decision wasn't made by Sara when Warrick dragged Sara by the arm and pushed Ava in the stroller to the regular table.

Gary had Horace in his lap and Adam was cleaning up mash potato up from the floor and swearing.

"Why did we arrive at six-thirty am?" growled Adam "if we arrived early then maybe we could have had a baby and not a gremlin"

"Now that's not a nice thing to say Adam" grinned Sara "he is cute"

Adam looked at Sara and then got up from the floor and sat Horace back in the highchair.

"So have you picked out what your doing for the talent show?" asked Marie

"Well not quite yet" remarked Warrick

"Hey I've got an idea" announced Danny "why don't we join forces and do the music from Grease or even the Rocky Horror Show?"

"Are you being serious?" asked Sara "seriously?"

"I'm as serious as, Horace running off with your child in the stroller" grinned Danny

Sara looked around and sure enough the robotic toddler was running off with Ava in the stroller. Warrick, Sara, Danny and Marie ran after Horace while Adam and Gary sat at the table laughing at four adults running around the dining room shouting.

"Horace, Horace" screamed Danny "where the hell are you Horace?"

"Your child is the devil" screamed Sara "the demon"

Gary and Adam stood up and walked over to the kitchen and two seconds later dragged Horace out of the kitchen. Sara ran up to Adam who had Ava and the stroller and went back to the table. Everyone in the room turned around and looked at Sara who was pouting and burst out laughing.

Sara looked around the room to find every single person laughing; it was quite contagious and couldn't help laughing too.

"So back to the facts" grinned Adam "are we joining forces and what are we going to do?"

"Yes lets join forces" said Warrick "and I quite fancy doing Rocky Horror"

"Ok reconvene at seven pm" said Sara "our room!"

"Yeah ok but we don't have the music" asked Marie

"Sara does" grinned Warrick "it's one of the CD's in her car"

Everyone looked at Sara who blushed and continued to eat, after dinner everyone went back to their rooms and waited until seven pm came along and go to Sara and Warrick's room with a toddler and baby in tow.


	14. Chapter 14

Just after seven pm Danny, Marie, Gary and Adam entered Sara and Warrick's room and put their children down in Sara and Warrick's bedroom. Sara was stood beside the stereo with a grin on her face and a pen a piece of paper.

"Ok now that everyone is here" grinned Sara "me and Warrick decide what parts we all play"

"That's not fair" said Gary

"Our room" grinned Sara "our rules"

"Ok, right Warrick will be Brad" Sara said "and I'm going to be Janet"

"What about us?" shouted Danny "come on I'm dying here"

"Well, Danny you can be Riff Raff" grinned Warrick "Marie you are Magenta"

"I don't like where this is going" sighed Adam

"Adam you can be Frank N Furter" giggled Sara "and Gary you can be Columbia"

"Why am I the chick?" exclaimed Gary

"You just are" grinned Warrick "besides pay back"

Gary shook his head and got into position for his part as Columbia; everyone gathered around the stereo and sang their parts with out fail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

After practising for an hour and agreeing to practise every night until the show everyone said their goodbyes and went to their rooms. Sara took on look at Warrick and smiled.

"Why don't we practise a little longer" giggled Sara

"I like your thinking" grinned Warrick "let me just check on Ava and I'll be right out"

Warrick walked into the bedroom and picked up Ava, Ava opened her eyes and projectile vomit poured out of her mouth all over Warrick and all over the floor. Warrick screamed and Sara ran into the room.

"Warrick, why are you screaming?" said Sara "oh my god!"

"Don't just stand there help me" grunted Warrick "it won't stop"

"What am I supposed to do?" shouted Sara

"Well for starters put her in the sink" suggested Warrick

"You can not put her in the sink" screamed Sara "she is in fact a robot and we could damage her"

"Sara now would not be a good time to be politically correct" said Warrick "what do we do?"

Sara ran towards Warrick and placed Ava in the baby chair, Sara then ran to the bathroom and shower and turned it on waited until the water was at the right temperature and dragged a stunned and smelly Warrick into the bathroom. Warrick not knowing what was happening stood motionless until he felt himself being guided to the toilet. Sara then ran back out of the bathroom and brought a crying Ava into the bathroom and placed her in Warrick's arms.

"Hold her a sec" asked Sara "I'm going to try and wipe some of this sick of her"

"Ok" sighed Warrick "what about me?"

"I'll deal with you later" grinned Sara "first Ava needs us, she may have a tummy bug"

"Now is that possible?" asked Warrick "she's just a doll"

"Yes she is" sighed Sara "but remember we are testing our parental skills, they are testing us and Warrick we will not fail"

Warrick nodded and watched as Sara gently cleaned Ava, changed her and lay her down in the makeshift crib they had made. Sara walked back into the bathroom and started to help Warrick out of his soiled clothes.

"Sara what are you doing?" asked Warrick

"I'm helping you get undressed" said Sara grinning "it's not that I haven't seen it before"

"Yes I know that but I'm quite capable of undressing myself" grinned Warrick

"Ok fine" snapped Sara walking away

Warrick grabbed hold of Sara's arm and spun her around and brought her into a hug.

"Ha, now your dirty" grinned Warrick "care to join me?"

"Now Warrick have you suddenly become concerned about the environment" grinned Sara "reserving water are we?"

"Your such a tease Sara!" exclaimed Warrick "now come here"

Warrick pulled Sara into an embrace and quickly both the rest of their clothes were disguarded and they both got into the shower, Warrick was stunned at the beauty of Sara's body and was about to kiss her when baby Ava started to cry.

"Warrick I've got to tend to Ava" sighed Sara "we may continue this another time"

"Ok" sighed Warrick "I'm almost done anyway"

Sara got out of the shower and put her blue robe around herself and went to Ava, Warrick stayed in the shower for a few more minutes until the water was to cold and then got out. Looking around the bathroom he observed both their clothes thrown around the room and Warrick then realised that they were just about to take their relationship to the next level. Warrick thought to himself if only baby Ava had waited a few more minutes he may have got his kiss or maybe more.

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom Warrick found Sara lying on the bed with Ava in her arms, both asleep. Warrick stood for a long while staring at Sara and Ava until his own tiredness took over making him lay down and fall to sleep.

At four- thirty am Warrick and Sara were pacing the floor with a screaming Ava, Warrick was attempting to stay awake while Sara was franticly feeding, changing and playing with Ava, with no success. They both didn't hear Gary and Adam pounding on the door to the room wanted to get in too help.

"Sara, Warrick" shouted Adam "come on let us in"

"Guys is Ava ok?" asked Gary "do you need help?"

Danny and Marie walked over to Gary and Adam and also started to pound on the door.

"Warrick" shouted Danny "let us in mate, we all want to help"

Sara ran over to the door and everyone piled in and ran over to Warrick who was holding a screaming Ava.

"Warrick let me hold her a sec" said Gary "go rest your arms"

"Guys what are you doing here?" asked Sara yawning "shouldn't you all be asleep, where is Horace and Henry!"

"We gave them back" remarked Marie "we said two of our friends needed our help"

"Oh yeah who?" asked Warrick yawning too

"Jeez Warrick" sighed Adam "you and Sara"

"Now both of you go and get some sleep" said Marie "we will look after Ava"

"No we can't" yawned Sara "she's our responsibility"

"Sara, you look like death" grinned Danny "not good my friend, we need you both awake for the talent show"

"Do we have to drag you" asked Adam "and Sara for a girl your pretty strong"

"Thanks" yawned Sara "I think"

"Go Sara please" begged Gary "say this is way of saying sorry for Horace's bad behaviour towards little Ava here"

"I could do with some sleep" sighed Warrick "we have horse back riding later"

"Word of warning" giggled Adam "wear a protective cup, one word ouch"

"Are you sure?" said Sara "I mean we can handle it"

"We insist" sighed Marie "now bed both of you, you want mommy to tuck you in?"

"I don't think I've got the energy" grinned a sleepy Sara "oh you meant you"

Everyone laughed and Sara and Warrick walked into their bedroom and closed the door leaving their new friends alone with Ava.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

At six am Marie walked into Sara and Warrick's room and gently woke them up and said they needed to take Ava back to Roger and Kendra it was the end of the challenge, the whole gang went down to the dining room to give Ava back, it was quite an emotional rollercoaster ride for both Sara and Warrick, but also Gary, Adam, Marie and Danny. Once Ava was back in the arms of Kendra Sara broke down in tears and had to be taken back up to the room by Warrick, if truth be told Warrick felt that something was missing and then it hit him baby Ava was gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Warrick was sat in the living room while a heart broken Sara was lying on the bed, Warrick not being able to stand Sara's sobbing any longer walked into the bedroom sat down on the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Sara, please stop crying" whispered Warrick "I can't stand it either, the room is too quiet without Ava"

"I really miss her" sobbed Sara "I shouldn't really, she was just a doll but she was my doll"

"You know I miss her too" sighed Warrick "but what I won't miss is the poop and projectile vomit"

Sara buried her head into Warrick's chest playing with on of the shirt buttons and looked up at Warrick and giggled.

"Oh when she threw up all over you and the floor" grinned Sara "you still had some in your hair when we practiced Rocky Horror"

Warrick nodded and stroked Sara's back and then stood up which made Sara fall face first into the bed.

"Hey you could have warned me" giggled Sara "hey what's your hurry"

"Were late" exclaimed Warrick "it's eight am and the bus leaves, like now!"

Sara jumped up from the bed and ran out of the door, ran down several stairs at once and landed in a heap in main reception startling Roger and Kendra.

"Jeez Miss Sidle" exclaimed Roger "are you ok?"

"Yes fine" groaned Sara "just fell flat on my ass but great"

"Ok, well your a few minutes late" grinned Roger "but I'm sure the horses won't mind"

Warrick stood with a big smile on his face and made his way to the bus waiting to take them to the nearby stables; Sara throughout the journey kept rubbing her butt and moaning. Warrick, Gary and Adam kept glancing at each other and coughing to cover up their laughing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Eventually the group arrived at the stables and parted ways to find their assigned horse, Warrick had Hazel, Gary had Fly, Adam had Gromit and Sara was left with Lightning. Sara stood beside her horse while the guys were already on theirs and already on their way out.

"Hey guys wait for me" shouted Sara

Lightning's nose smacked Sara across the top of her head and then went back to grazing.

"Ouch you swine" screamed Sara "hey don't eat my hair, guys help me!"

Warrick looked over his shoulder and turned Hazel back around to help Sara onto her horse.

"Don't shout it will only provoke the horse" grinned Warrick "ok when I grab your hand jump up and we can get going"

Several attempts and several times sat on the ground Sara eventually got on top of Lightning and rode out into the countryside with Warrick beside her, Gary and Adam had gone ahead. Then as quick as lightning (no pun indented) Lightning took off with a screaming Sara. Warrick followed closely behind on Hazel, when he was a few feet away from Sara, Lightning threw Sara from his back and carried on trotting down the field.

"Ouch god dam it" screamed Sara "great my ass has a bigger bruise now"

Warrick jumped off Hazel and fell to his knees in front of Sara.

"Sara are you ok?" asked Warrick "dam girl you scared me"

"Yeah I'm fine" giggled Sara "that was fun, can I do that again but with extra padding first"

"Ok, you take Hazel" sighed Warrick "and I'll take Lightning, who certainly lives up to name"

Sara stood up and brushed dirt of her pants and walked up to Hazel and climbed on top of her and watched while Warrick chased Lightning around the field. Eventually Warrick mounted Lightning and as soon as Warrick was on his back he was back off it flat on the floor. Sara jumped down from Hazel and ran towards Warrick.

"Warrick, Warrick say something" shouted Sara

"Dear god I can see an angel" groaned Warrick "am I in heaven?"

Warrick looked up to find Sara's face inches from his; Sara giggled and pulled Warrick into a passionate kiss.

"Yep heaven" grinned Warrick "and I never want to leave it"

Sara helped Warrick to his feet and went to fetch both Hazel and Lightning so that they could both make the trek back to the stables.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Forty- five minutes later and both covered in mud, Sara and Warrick arrived back and instantly got weird looks from everyone in the group.

"Get much riding done?" asked Gary grinning

"No" replied Warrick "I spent most of my time on my back"

"You dog" exclaimed Adam "you can't keep your hands off each other can you?"

Sara started to blush and went to sit in the bus; everyone piled back into the bus and went back to the hotel. Stepping out of the bus Sara, Warrick, Gary and Adam met up with Marie and Danny from their home economics exercise. Marie mentioned the up and coming talent show and the costumes and even more important the CSI ball on the fifth and final night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok not much longer to go and I'll update some of my other outstanding stories, what can I say I can be bone idle sometimes!


	16. Chapter 16

Warrick and Sara were only in their room for an hour when Kendra rang them to say their Vegas colleagues were on their way up; this is now the scene went:

Catherine walked into reception followed closely by Grissom, Greg, Nick and Brass; Catherine went straight to Kendra and spoke.

"The team from Vegas which room are they in" shouted Catherine

"Can I ask who you are?" asked Kendra "security reasons"

"Oh for heavens sake" snapped Catherine showing her CSI badge "ok with you, this is important"

"They are in room 301, level three" replied Kendra

Catherine stormed off to the elevator while the guys stood at the reception desk; Kendra looked at them all and continued to speak.

"As I was going to say" sighed Kendra "I need to phone them to let them know, oh and as your all friends here's the spare door key"

"Thank you" replied Grissom "we apologise for Catherine"

"It's ok" grinned Kendra "Sara was just as bad as she was, oh word of warning she's out for blood a man called Mr Grissom"

Kendra rang up to Sara and Warrick's room and Warrick and Sara told them to come up, Sara had a devious look in her eyes and Warrick looked a little worried.

"What are you planning?" asked Warrick

"Well we have the game twister don't we?" asked Sara

"Yes, so what you planning?" grinned Warrick

"How about playing some tricks on the team" giggled Sara "you know using sexual terms for when we move"

"Sara, Sara, Sara" said Warrick shaking his head "I like your plan, lets get to it, where?"

"Well the bedroom of course" grinned Sara "I wish I could be a fly on the wall when this happens"

Five minutes later Catherine and the whole gang were stood outside of the door, when Sara and Warrick heard the key in the door they started their devious trick. Catherine opened the door and before she spoke a word she heard the events coming from the bedroom.

"Yes Warrick right there" groaned Sara "no not there"

Catherine's eyes shot up, Greg stood with his mouth wide, Grissom, Nick and Brass all stood staring at the bedroom door.

"Yes Sara, that's so good" groaned Warrick "yes right there"

Sara and Warrick looked at each other and smiled they were having loads of fun tricking their friends, meanwhile in the living room Catherine looked at the guys and whispered

"Oh no they are not?" Catherine whispered "someone's got to go in there and stop it"

All the guys looked at Catherine and by the body language Catherine knew they meant her, walking along the floor as if it was on fire got to the door and before opening Sara bellowed.

"Oh Warrick, it's huge" shouted Sara "where are you going to put it?"

Catherine looked around to find Greg on the floor and the rest of the guys gasping for air, Catherine turned back to the door and opened it and walked in, what she saw was Sara and Warrick sat on the bed grinning with the twister game sat in front of them, they motioned for her to come in and close the door.

"Sssh" said Sara putting her finger to her lips "you want to join in our little trick?"

Catherine nodded and smiled, the guys all stood in the living room wondering what was taking Catherine so long, and then they heard it.

"Oh Warrick" groaned Catherine "it's huge"

Greg who was now stood up fell back down to the floor again, Grissom looked around the room and back at the door, Jim slowly made his way to the door looked back at the three dumbfounded men and opened the door, he also came face to face with now Sara, Warrick and Catherine sitting on the bed grinning, Jim closed the door and moved closer to the bed.

"Sssh" grinned Catherine "come join on the little trick"

"I would but we have move important issues to discuss" whispered Jim

"Aww don't be a spoil sport" sighed Catherine "come on one comment and we will go outside to the rest of the guys"

"Ok, if I must" sighed Jim "oh Sara that's the spot"

Sara burst out laughing and opened the door to find Grissom, Nick and Greg just at the door who fell in and landed on top of each other.

"Greg get off my face" groaned Nick "Grissom watch will you put your hands will Ya"

"Sorry man" groaned Greg "oh twister can we play?"

Sara laughed even harder and stepped over the three men still sat on the floor and went and sat on the couch, everyone piled out of the bedroom and sat around the couch, this is when Grissom made the announcement.

"Tina escaped out of custody" announced Grissom "we think she's on her way here"

"You what?" screamed Sara "Warrick not again"

"Jeez the women don't get it does she" snapped Warrick "she signed the divorce papers a month ago, I'm no longer her husband and I don't love her"

"Warrick?" sobbed Sara

Warrick with out a thought pulled Sara into a hug and kissed her on the forehead, everyone apart from Nick and Grissom were shocked.

"Whoa" exclaimed Greg "that wasn't expected"

"It was with me" grinned Nick "am I right Griss?"

Grissom just nodded and everyone turned around waiting for Grissom's explanation, Grissom stood up and addressed his team.

"Right, so you want an explanation" sighed Grissom "ok so I over heard Warrick talking to Nick three weeks ago"

Everyone nodded and waited for Grissom to continue, Grissom was nervous yes it was not like Grissom to be nervous but with twelve pairs of eyes on him he felt on edge.

"Saying that he divorced Tina and was in love with someone else" gasped Grissom "umm you Sara"

Warrick nodded and pulled Sara into another hug, everyone smiled and looked back at Grissom who was wiping his face with his hankie.

"So I found out about this team building exercise" grinned Grissom "and I sent you both here, to get better acquainted"

"That we sure did Griss" grinned Warrick "twice"

"I didn't need to hear that" groaned Greg "there goes my chances with Sara"

"You never had them to begin with" grinned Catherine "you have as much chance with a toilet seat than Sara".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone fell about laughing, just then there was a knock on the door and Jim pulled out his gun and went to the door, he looked out of the peep hole to find Gary dressed as Columbia, Adam has Frank N Furter, Marie as Magenta and Danny as Riff Raff. Jim looked back into the room and shook his head and spoke.

"Why is there a guy stood outside in tights?" exclaimed Jim

"Adam and the guys" replied Sara "don't just stand there, let them in"

Jim opened the door and Gary, Adam, Marie and Danny walked in dressed as their respective parts, Adam looked around the room and grinned and said.

"An audience" grinned Adam "what have a got a ladder in my tights?"

"No Adam" giggled Warrick "meet our colleagues from Vegas"

Everyone exchanged glances and Sara and Warrick went back into their bedroom and changed into their costumes and rejoined their friends. Catherine, Grissom, Nick, Greg and Jim all sat around the room and watched as Sara and the rest of them got on with practising.

Meanwhile in the darkness of one of the hotel alley ways Tina was building her plans to get rid of Sara and reclaim Warrick has her own.


	17. Chapter 17

After practising and everyone getting to know each other they all retired to bed, out of respect Warrick allowed Sara and Catherine to take the bed and he joined the guys on the floor in the living room. Catherine and Sara stayed up talking about their life's and more recently their love lives.

"So you and Warrick then?" grinned Catherine

"So you and Jim" grinned Sara "how long as that been going on?"

"A year" grinned Catherine "he makes me happy, he makes Lindsay happy Jim dotes on Lindsay"

"That's nice" sighed Sara "Cath, do you find it rushing into things, you know me and Warrick"

"Not at all" replied Catherine "does he make you happy, make you feel like a million dollars?"

"Yes" grinned Sara "when he was holding Ava he looked so happy and it made me happy"

"Ava, who is Ava?" questioned Catherine

"Our daughter" sighed Sara "we decided to do parental skills and we got a beautiful baby girl"

"Oh I see" said Catherine "and it felt right, you felt like a family"

"Yes" sniffed Sara "and I want it back"

"Not to be rude" remarked Catherine "but you know the twice, well you know what I mean did you use anything?"

"You mean protection" sighed Sara "no, but I'm on the pill"

"Sara, not all birth control is 100 effective" gasped Catherine "surely two CSI's would know that"

"I know" sobbed Sara "but it felt right, jeez Cath I don't know what to do and now Tina is after me"

"Well don't worry" said Catherine "your family are here with you, by the way you have a really good singing voice, your going to knock them dead at the talent show tomorrow night"

After a few more hours of talking Sara and Catherine fell to sleep, when it was time for breakfast the whole Vegas team and Gary, Adam, Marie and Danny were all sat enjoying their breakfast, Sara wanted to tell Gary and the rest of her new found friends about Tina so that they, wanted to that is help them apprehend Tina.

While everyone was in the dining room Tina crept into the hotel and hid in a closet waiting for the right time to attack Sara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara and Warrick walked out of the dining room arm in arm and headed up to their room to change for the last activity of the day, the Basketball game. Gary, Adam, Marie and Danny waited in reception along with the Vegas CSI's. Roger came out into reception and waited until Sara and Warrick rejoined the group fortunately the Basketball courts were in the hotel grounds so they didn't have to go far.

Roger spilt the group into three teams and Sara and Warrick were up first against Marie and Danny, throughout the game Catherine became the cheerleader and at one stage ended up with a basketball in her face, accidently thrown by Sara for Warrick who missed. Tina was lurking in the darkness watching Sara kiss and touch Warrick and it was making the hatred for Sara more and more she knew that tonight would be the night to carry out her revenge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was how the night of the talent show and Sara and the gang were the last on stage, Roger introduced them and the music to their first song started to play, it was Dam it Janet.

Warrick and Sara walked onto stage and took up their positions on stage, during the afternoon Sara and Warrick had managed to get Catherine, Greg and Nick involved and they stood behind Sara and Warrick dressed in black robes and wigs.

_Hey, Janet, I've got something to say_

_**Sara answered "Yes Brad"**_

_I really loved the skilful; you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet_

_**Catherine, Nick and Greg all stood up and started to sing**_

_The river was deep but I swam it __**Janet **__the future is ours so let's plan it __**Janet **__so please don't tell me to can it __**Janet **__I've one thing to say and that's dam it- Janet - I love you_

Everyone clapped and cheered them on, once they had finished Dam it Janet the music for The time Warp came on and everyone in the room got up to dance and sing along, once they had completed The time Warp the next song they did was Sweet Transvestite. When Adam came on stage dressed, well in basically nothing the whole crowd cheered and clapped their hands along. While everyone was dancing and singing along Tina had crept back stage and waited patiently for Sara to arrive.

Once all the songs were sang, Sara walked off stage to go use the bathroom where Tina lay and wait, when Sara wasn't looking Tina crept out of the stall and attacked Sara with a knife and ran out of the bathroom straight into Marie and Catherine. When Marie saw Sara in a pool of blood she screamed and everyone came running, Tina made her escape and went into hiding waiting until her time came to get Warrick too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Warrick came out of nowhere and went straight to Sara's side, Warrick let silent tears drop from his face, and he couldn't stand to loose Sara so quickly after getting her. Everyone stood silent only Jim had a smile on his face he knew what was coming.

"Warrick?" whispered Sara

"Sara conserve your energy" sniffed Warrick "I don't want to loose you"

"You haven't lost me" grinned Sara "you have lost the packet of sauce you liked"

"What?" exclaimed Warrick "say that again?"

"Better than saying it" said Sara grinning "let me show you"

Warrick let go of Sara and allowed her to stand, Sara looked at everyone and then walked towards Jim.

"Thanks for the vest" grinned Sara "it came in handy"

Everyone's mouth dropped when Sara turned around to find she had a stab proof vest on and picking out the sauce packet out of her pocket. Catherine walked over to Sara and gave her a hug and then walked over to Jim and hit him across the head.

"If you ever do that again, so help me Jim" screamed Catherine "you won't get any for a year"

"Finally" exclaimed Nick "I wondered when you two would show your feelings too us"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone laughed and walked back towards the stage where Roger was making the announcement of who won the talent show.

"Please welcome to the stage" shouted Roger "Sara, Warrick, Gary, Marie, Adam and Danny to the stage, congrats guys you won the show"

Everyone cheered and then went to their rooms to get some well deserved rest.

Tbc

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yes before you ask this was posted before and then I removed it and now it's back, what can I say I like to confuse people! So sue me!


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone piled into Sara and Warrick's room not wanting to leave Sara's side; they all spent the night in various places in the room. Before Sara and Warrick went to bed Jim managed to pull the couch out into a bed, Sara burst out laughing they never thought of trying that but they preferred the bed anyway.

Before the CSI ball everyone spent the day together, Catherine, Sara and Marie went back to the mall so that Catherine could get a ball gown for the ball. All the guys were in a tailors getting suits for the big night, Warrick wasn't paying any attention to anyone he kept on remembering Tina attacking Sara.

"Warrick, Warrick" said Nick "hey man you ok?"

"Yeah" sighed Warrick "I nearly lost Sara, Nick man I would die if I lost Sara"

"Tell her how you feel" said Nick "but if you hurt her, I'll kill you"

Warrick grinned at Nick and rejoined the guys. The girls were back at the hotel and playing twister and having a laugh.

"Your trick last night was horrid" grinned Marie "I thought you were dead"

"If you ever do something like that again Sara, I'll hurt you" said Catherine smiling "you could have warned us"

Sara just smiled and continued to play twister with Catherine and Marie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was six forty-five pm and everyone was gathering in reception to then take their seats in the dining hall. Warrick was nervous about seeing Sara in her ball gown and then he saw her coming down the last few stairs and boy didn't she look beautiful.

Sara was wearing a blue ball gown and her hair was up with little strands of curls down the side of her face, too say Warrick was gobsmacked was an understatement he couldn't move or speak, it was more of a squeak. It was Nick who spoke first nudging Warrick to get him to wake up.

"Wow" exclaimed Nick "you look..Wow"

"Thank you" giggled Sara "you don't look to bad yourself"

"Wow Catherine" exclaimed Jim "where you been all my life?"

"At the lab where I work" giggled Catherine "hey Jim you catching flies?"

Jim shook his head and went over to Catherine, who was wearing a red ball gown and her hair was straight with a red flower in the side. Marie was equally stunning she wore a pink ball gown and her blonde hair was instead of straight it was curled.

Roger then came out of the dining room and watched as all the CSI's walked into the room, where there was food, drink and a disco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was coming to the end of the evening and it was coming to the part where Roger and Kendra were to announce the King and Queen of the CSI ball.

"Ok guys and gals, now it's time" announced Roger "for us to tell you the King and Queen of the CSI ball"

"Can Sara Sidle and Warrick Brown, please come up onto the stage" announced Kendra

Sara and Warrick walked onto stage and Catherine and the gang all walked to the end of the stage and waited for Roger or Kendra to continue speaking.

"You both have been awarded the title of King and Queen" grinned Kendra "of the CSI ball"

The whole place erupted with whistles and cheering, then what Warrick did next left everyone shocked, he got down on one knee and pulled out of his pocket his grandmothers engagement ring.

"Sara, I love with all my heart" grinned Warrick "would you marry me?"

Sara stood dumbfounded and before she could answer the lights went out and for five minutes she couldn't find Warrick. When the lights came back on she found Warrick's suit jacket with a note on it, it read:

_If I can't get rid of you, I'll get rid of the person that you love. He's mine always has been and always will be_

_Tina_

_p.s. don't do anything stupid because I'll always be watching you and it maybe the last thing you ever do._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dun dun dun LOL sorry couldn't resist!


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a month since Tina had taken Warrick, Sara couldn't believe that the man she loved was rudely taken away from her. Nick being the big brother that he was made sure Sara ate slept and kept herself healthy. Sara couldn't stand being on her own so moved into Catherine's home.

"Morning Catherine" yawned Sara "you ok?"

"God I hate mornings" sighed Catherine "Jim coming over for dinner later, is that ok?"

"Yes!" snapped Sara "oh I'm sorry Catherine I didn't mean to snap, it's just ahh I don't know what it is"

Lindsay walked into the kitchen and greeted both her mother and Sara.

"Hey mom, Sara" yawned Lindsay "is Jim coming today mom?"

Catherine nodded and the fifteen year old jumped up and down and ran to her room to get ready, Sara looked at Catherine and smiled and Catherine had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sara "you will start me off"

"I miss Warrick" sobbed Catherine "the lab isn't the same without him"

"I know what you mean" sniffed Sara "I can't do this alone"

"Your not alone" sobbed Catherine "we all miss him"

"That's not what I meant Cath" sobbed Sara

"I repeat your not alone" sniffed Catherine "me and you will go through this together, you here me"

Sara nodded her head and they smiled she knew exactly what she meant, Lindsay bounded back into the kitchen to find both Sara and Catherine red eyed and sniffing, Lindsay shrugged and said.

"Hormones" said Lindsay "tell Jim already and Sara congrats"

"Wait how did you know?" asked Catherine

"Well I live with two CSI's" grinned Lindsay "I do listen and learn a few things, jeez mom give me some credit"

Lindsay walked back out of the kitchen and sat on the couch waiting for Jim to arrive and for dinner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Jim arrived for dinner and greeted Catherine, Sara and Lindsay with a hug but also gave Lindsay a stuffed dog and had to stand back when Lindsay squealed with delight and threw herself at him.

"Aww, thanks dad" squealed Lindsay "umm sorry"

"No bother, you could me Fred and I wouldn't mind" grinned Jim "Cath you ok? you have gone green"

Catherine ran from the room and left a shocked and worried Jim and Sara and Lindsay.

"I'll just check on her" sighed Sara "be right back"

Sara walked out of the living room and headed for the bathroom, finding Catherine face down in the toilet Sara walked in and moved Catherine's hair and rubbed her back.

"Let it all out" grinned Sara "umm Cath, can you move over?"

Catherine didn't move so Sara ended up with her head in the sink, coming to investigate what was taking so long Jim came across both Sara and Catherine sobbing in each others arms.

"Hey you girls ok?" asked Jim

"Tell him Catherine, or I will" sniffed Sara

"Jim I'm sorry...I didn't mean it" sobbed Catherine I'm...I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant?" exclaimed Jim "I'm going to be a daddy"

"Yes" wailed Catherine "I'm sorry, so, so sorry"

Jim pulled Catherine into a hug and kissed the top of her head, he couldn't help but smile. Sara stood up with tears in her eyes and started to walk out of the bathroom when Jim pulled Sara into a hug.

"We will get Warrick back" sighed Jim "and then you can tell him the news, I promise"

"Thanks" sobbed Sara "that means a lot to me"

"Not a problem" grinned Jim "I'm so happy I'm going to be a daddy and an uncle"

Lindsay walked into the bathroom and as soon as Jim saw her he pulled her into a hug and started to do a dance around the room, Sara and Catherine watched and couldn't help but smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Two weeks later and there was still no sign of Warrick and everyone was starting to worry, Sara was very stressed and it wasn't doing the baby any good at just five weeks gone.

Sara sit down please" pleaded Greg "please, please, please"

"Greg shut up" snarled Sara "dam hormones, sorry"

Greg just smiled and carried on throwing cards into the break room trash can, it was a slow night and it made everyone cram into the break room, not where Sara wanted to be.

Jim ran into the break room and announced that they had found Tina and more importantly Warrick and that Sofia was bringing Warrick to the lab, Sara jumped up and ran to the door as she opened it, Warrick and Sofia came around the corner, with a hop skip and a jump Sara ran towards Warrick and instantly gave him a kiss and started to sob. Sara had her Warrick and Warrick had his Sara back and he couldn't be any happier or so he thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Warrick carried a sobbing Sara back into the break room and was greeted by everyone and then sat down with Sara still in his arms.

"Hey girl" grinned Warrick "missed you"

"Same here" sobbed Sara "Warrick we made our very own Ava"

"Come again" gasped Warrick

"I'm pregnant, five weeks" grinned Sara "you're going to be a daddy"

"Oh Sara" sniffed Warrick "you have made me the happiest man alive"

The room erupted into 'Awws' and everyone was laughing and joking until Ecklie arrived.

"Now people back to work" shouted Ecklie "your not paid to sit around"

Catherine stood up and came face to face with Ecklie and shouted.

"Fuck you" screamed Catherine "we have just got Warrick back and the people that love him want to spend time with him"

"Catherine calm down" said Jim

"Calm down, yes Jim stick up for the man with a tree branch up his ass" screamed Catherine "and no one will stop me doing it either"

Catherine stormed out of the break room and everyone said at the same time.

"Hormones" everyone said

Ecklie walked out of the room and everyone laughed and went home, they all promised to be on call if anything came up which for one night didn't happen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Four months and two hormonal women later, buried in paperwork were discussing baby names.

"So if it's a girl?" asked Sara

"Kiera and for a boy Callum" said Catherine "and you?"

"For a girl, Ava-Willow" smiled Sara "and for a boy Dylan-James"

"Aww sweet" grinned Catherine "real sweet"

Greg walked into the room with two cream cakes and bottled water, smiling at Greg Sara said.

"I love you" grinned Sara

"Hey don't let Warrick hear you say that" exclaimed Greg "and that goes for you to Catherine"

"Aww is Greg afraid?" asked Catherine

"Not afraid" grinned Greg "just not stupid, enjoy ladies peace out"

Greg walked back out of the room and Catherine gave the space at the door a questioning look.

"Did Greg just say, peace out?" asked Catherine

"Yep" grinned Sara "but remember it's Greg sometimes he has the conversation age of a three year old"

"Sara" exclaimed Catherine "that was mean, but so true now lets eat"

Both girls stuffed their faces with their cream cakes and swallowed half the bottle of water and then needed a bathroom break.

"This just sucks" announced Catherine to the whole lab "my child thinks' my bladder is a soccer ball"

"At least yours doesn't kick your hip" sighed Sara "I look like I'm having a fit when it starts"

"Sara, Catherine" said Hodges "how are you two feeling?"

"We need to pee" announced Catherine "and unless you have a toilet in your lab, get out the way"

"I would let you, but" said Hodges "you happen to be walking around with cream on your face and your shirt open"

"Crap" shouted Sara

"Sidle, my office now" shouted Ecklie "no shouting in the corridors"

"Ecklie, sir you just shouted too" remarked Hodges "so calling Sara into your office for shouting kind of misses the point"

Ecklie stormed into his office and slammed his door shut, both Sara and Catherine burst out laughing and patted Hodges on his back and continued to the bathroom and then back to the dreaded paperwork.

-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lol go Hodges although I don't like the guy I actually don't like Ecklie either so I decided Ecklie is the bad guy and Hodges well is Hodges!


	20. Chapter 20

It was the eighth month mark for both Sara and Catherine and they were both walking around the mall with Lindsay taking in the fresh air.

"Mom" exclaimed Lindsay "you have got to get that for Kiera, it's so cute"

In a shop window was a yellow summer dress and hat with flowers on it, Lindsay did have good taste for a fifteen year old.

"Aww Linds" grinned Catherine "but we have so many clothes for Kiera I could open up my own shop"

"Ok, how about you Sara" asked Lindsay "surely one of them in there is a girl, you are having twins"

"Maybe so but we won't find out for another" gasped Sara "24-36hrs"

Catherine and Lindsay's heads both shot up and ran towards a groaning Sara.

"Repeat that last sentence" asked Catherine

"Mom she said in some words, that she's in labour" screamed Lindsay

"Lindsay don't shout, Sara is in..oh god" shouted Catherine

"Aww mom not you too" sighed Lindsay "how am I going to get you to the hospital I don't drive"

"Figure it out" screamed Catherine "you are a daughter of a CSI after all"

Lindsay ran into the baby store and dragged a young shop assistant outside to find both Sara and Catherine panting and hitting the plastic trees.

"Hey leave the trees alone" exclaimed Lindsay "we have called for the paramedics, what else can I do to help?"

"Ring the guys that did this too us" shouted Sara "and tell them we hate them and they are getting castrated"

"Charming" sighed Lindsay "can you watch them while I make a few phone calls?"

The assistant just nodded and slowly walked up to Sara and Catherine who were both attacking the plastic trees again.

"Dad, it's Lindsay" said Lindsay "it's mom and Sara well we are at the mall and they are both in labour"

Lindsay moved the phone from her ear and then back again.

"Hey don't shout at me" said Lindsay "now stay calm, do you want me to hit you?, no good"

The paramedics arrived and walked up to both Sara and Catherine who were now biting down on a plastic branch and groaning.

"Well ladies, time to go to the hospital" announced the paramedic "can you leave the tree there please?"

"No" both Catherine and Sara screamed

Before she knew it Lindsay was walking between Sara and her mom dragging a plastic tree while they hit it and bit into it, the security guard was reluctant to give the tree away until Sara and Catherine kicked him in the groin and were moved by the paramedics.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Twenty minutes two labouring women and one plastic tree later, Catherine and Sara were wheeled up to the maturity ward at Desert Palms. Lindsay waited outside until Warrick and Jim arrived.

"What the hell took you so long?" shouted Lindsay "and why is the whole lab here?"

"Moral support" replied Jim "hey Linds do you know your covered in plant life"

"Yes I do" sighed Lindsay "there happens to be a plastic tree in their room, just don't laugh"

"Lindsay, why are they in the same room?" asked Warrick

"When you see the tree" grinned Lindsay "you will know what I mean"

Lindsay then pushed both Warrick and Jim into the room and then closed the door, laughing Lindsay made her way to the rest of the lab in the waiting room.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Thirty-six hours and three hundred magazines later both Warrick and Jim come into the waiting area and announce the birth of their children.

"Guys, I'm the proud father of Kiera Sydney Brass" grinned Jim "she weighs 8lbs 2oz and Catherine says hi"

Everyone cheers and then looks at Warrick waiting for his announcement.

"I'm the proud father of twins" grinned Warrick "Ava-Willow Sidle-Brown and Dylan-James Sidle Brown, both weighing 7lbs 3oz and Sara's glad she can see her feet"

Once again everyone cheers and Jim, Lindsay and Warrick walk back into the room.

"Mom, I'm so proud of you" grinned Lindsay "why is the tree got a bandage on?"

"We felt sorry for it" grinned Sara "can't send it back to the mall damaged"

"Ok" exclaimed Lindsay "Aww Sara they are the cuties things ever, can I hold one?"

"Hey don't you want to hold your sister first" asked Warrick

"Of course but then I hold my cousins" replied Lindsay

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eight months later and now both back at work, Catherine and Sara are discussing their upcoming weddings.

"Can Lindsay be my flower girl?" asked Sara

"She would be honoured" grinned Catherine "have you noticed that Ecklie is staying away from us?"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the plastic tree in his office" giggled Sara "would it?"

"I wondered what you did with that" grinned Catherine "devious Sara pure evil"

"Well I can remember someone telling him that he would have a tree branch up his ass" grinned Sara "just felt right to emphasise the point"

Both Sara and Catherine laughed and continued their conversation about their weddings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Warrick doted on his son and daughter, he loved them and today was it the day he was going to marry their mother. Jim came into the church pushing a sleeping Kiera and carrying Ava and Dylan towards the front. Meanwhile a nervous Sara was staring at the ceiling and cursing Grissom for not getting there yet to give her away, eventually Grissom turned up and escorted Sara down to the front of the church and watched as Sara and Warrick were married he let a few tears fall and then smiled when the kissed sealing their life together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reception time and boy was it fun, Lindsay danced around with Jim and then Grissom having a whale of a time it then came to Disco and Karaoke (Greg's idea) and everyone got up to dance. Sara held on to Ava while Warrick held onto Dylan and as closely as possible danced to a song they knew fitted them. (I believe my heart an Andrew Lloyd Webber song, don't know from which play sorry) The song goes like this, the male part first:

_Whenever I see your face, the world disappears, all in a single glace of revealing. You smile and I feel as though, I've known you for years, how do I know to trust what I'm feeling._

_I believe my heart, what else can I do, when every part of every thought leads me straight to you. I believe my heart, there's no other choice, and now whenever my heart speaks I can only hear your voice._

Now the female part

_A lifetime before we met, has faded away how did I live a moment without you, you don't have to speak at all, I know what you'd say and I know every secret about you. _

_I believe my heart it believes in you, it is telling me what I see is completely true. I believe my heart how can it be wrong, it says that what I feel for you I will feel my whole life long. _

Both male and female together

_I believe my heart, it believes in you it's telling me what I see is completely true and with all my soul I believe my heart, the voice inside is telling u about a perfect life, with you._

Everyone watched Sara, Warrick, Ava and Dylan slow dance to the song showing their love for each other and after so many ups and down everyone agreed true feelings never lie.

The End

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Would anyone like me to make a sequel of this story? If so review and let me know!


End file.
